


Another night

by Readerstories



Series: Arthur Shelby x reader [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Based on nr. 9 from a prompt list: “What took you so long? I missed you…” Gender neutral reader.





	Another night

Arthur Shelby is your best friend, you boyfriend, your significant other, the love of your life. He is also very, very drunk right now. Another evening at the Garrison had turned into another alcohol-fuelled night. 

Not that you minded that much. You had know Arthur for too long not to know that was how the night was going to go when you arrived, so you were content with just spending it by his side. 

You drank yourself, but not near as much as Arthur did. Not that you think you could, if you had tried keeping up with him you would have hit the floor a long time ago. 

John had tried out drinking his older brother, now he was thoroughly drunk himself, even though he lost the drinking competition. Tommy had stayed relatively sober, sort of being the rational one. 

When Arthur tries to balance an empty beer glass on his nose, you decide it’s time for the two of you to go home. You tug on Arthur’s arm to get his attention. The glass tips of his face, he manages to catch it just before it hits the table.

“Let’s go home Arthur. I want to go to bed.”

“So go then.” His voice is brisk, but you can tell he’s just trying to act tough.

“The bed is not the same without you.” He looks at for a few seconds, then downs the rest of his drinks.

“Well fellas, that’s enough for me tonight.” His brothers makes some comment about him being whipped, you roll your eyes at them.

“At least I got someone to go home with at the end of the night that’s not a whore.” He retorts, causing his brothers to laugh. 

The air outside is frisk, and filled with smoke as Birmingham always is. You hold Arthur’s hand, forcing him to walk slower than he normally does. He doesn’t mind it at all, happy to be at your side. And if your hold on him helps him keep his balance, no one else needs to know. 

When you make it home, you go in without saying a word, going straight to the kitchen. Arthur goes to the bedroom, getting undressed as soon as he is inside the door. 

When he’s fully undressed, he flops down on the bed, arm over his eyes, trying to will the world to stop spinning. He hears you footsteps approaching, then the door of the bedroom closing.

Arthur hears a small thunk as something being placed on the bedside table before the sound of you getting undressed, quiet shuffle of clothes and your shoes dropping on the floor. 

The bed dips slightly when you get in, lying down next to him. He removes his arm, rolling over on his side, pulling you close to him. His face is in your neck, you giggle as his moustache tickles you.

“Arthur, your moustache.” He just rubs his face into your neck, loving the sound of your laughter.

“What took you so long? I missed you…” You put a hand in his hair, ruffling it.

“I went to get some water, someone is going to need it tomorrow.” Arthur hums, already falling asleep. He loves having you close, and loves your hand in his hair.

“I love you.” He mutters into your neck, words barley legible through his sleep addled mind. You smile, turning slightly so you can kiss his forehead.

“Love you too.”


End file.
